Real Emotion
by boundwithin17
Summary: Draco has never felt anything. He has never had a true feeling about anything, almost like he was emotionless. But maybe a certain REDHEAD, can help him.
1. Something New

Years had passed, now being Draco's last year, his 7th year, he felt as if he had experienced nothing. No joy, no passion, especially no love. Even though he loved pissing off that little git Potter, his little girlfriend, "The Mudblood", and the flamer, he felt no true joy. He felt as if life had been slipping through his fingers violently, hurting him with the passing of years. As he leaned his head against the window on the train, fear of never feeling anything, of becoming like his father overwhelmed him and allowed two tears to fall from his icy silver blue eyes.

"Oh, this is bloody brilliant! Our last year! No more Snape, confusing charms and spells, N.E.W.T.S., and especially no more Malfoy!", Ronald Weasley said to his two best friends, Harry and Hermione, as the trio walked into the supposed empty compartment. As soon as Ron finished saying this, Harry looked at him with a look of uneasiness and motioned for him to turn around. As soon as he turned, he noticed that Malfoy was sitting in the direct right corner, glaring at with "Devils Eyes". "It's not like its fucking heaven having to see you everyday Weasel!", Draco said with a sneer causing the whole of Ron's spine to shiver.

"Now get out of this compartment, I can't be seen associating with bums, Mudbloods, or wonder boy over here!", he said. "It doesn't have your name on it does it ferret face!", Ron said with great courage. Deep inside, Ron knew this would not settle well with Draco, but he had to start standing up for himself and his two best friends. His new physique had to come to good use somehow, and he was thinking this would be the perfect time to break it in.

"Whatever, do whatever you want, I'm tired of this never-ending battle.", Malfoy said as he sat back down, giving a hard sigh, and settled back to staring aimlessly out the window. Ron shrugged to Harry and Hermione, who both returned the gesture, before settling down themselves. They fought to get the seat opposite Draco. Ron lost, of course, even though he had beefed up this past summer, Harry somehow managed to surpass him as well, no big shocker their. Ron was getting tired with all this "Oh you know Harry Potter don't you, could you have him sign this for me", or the constant bickering of other people hassling him to introduce him to "The Wonder Boy".

Draco noticed the two dimwits fighting over who would have to sit next to him and realized that it made him feel shittier. He couldn't believe that he'd been such a huge problem to them. He also noticed how much handsomer Ron looked this year. His now tighter clothes made him seem as if he'd been a professional body builder, or whatever they were called in the muggle world. He found himself staring at his entire body for the rest of the trip back to Hogwarts. He surveyed this once horrid lanky creature and started to become aroused. He thought to himself, "Maybe this won't be a bad year after all".


	2. Realization

The year began as it always did. As they exited the Hogwarts Express, the trio boarded a horseless carriage, which magically began to move, nearing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Well, this is new, the carriages have never been drawn by air before", Harry said, while lightly snickering at the thought. "What's wrong Ron", Hermione asked causing Harry to look at him as well. "Ron, hello? What's wrong with him?", she asked. "What, uh, oh, sorry!" Ron said, as if being ripped from his skin. "Oh, sorry, I'm just thinking about stuff. Are we there yet?", he said as he quickly glanced out the window, "Oh, guess not". Harry and Hermione both looked at each other with questioning glances. A little time passed and out of the silence, Hermione said, "What are you thinking about?". Ron quickly looked at Hermione, then to Harry, and then out the window. "Just stuff." "What kind of stuff, honestly your worrying me?" Hermione said with a worried tone. "I'm just thinking about stuff, Fuck!" "Honestly, Hermione, your such a nosy git sometimes!", he said with utter disgust. "Excuse me, did I hear you right?", "How dare you talk to me like that Ron, I'm your friend, your worrying me!", she said. "Look I understand, but I can't really tell you, I know your trying to be a good friend, but please, I'm not planning anything, I'm just thinking some things over O.K.!" "When I'm ready to tell you, I promise, you'll be the first to know.", he said before suddenly getting out of the moving carriage, and running towards the castle doors. "Man, I wonder what's his problem", Harry said. "Didn't you notice on the train , how he was looking at Malfoy from time to time. As a matter of fact, so was Malfoy!", Hermione said speculating. "You don't think, NO, that can't be possible!?". "Do you think, they have something going on. Or worse, do you think they're seeing each other secretly?!", she said with shrewd bewilderment. "NO FUCKING WAY, you must be on krank or whatever muggles call it!", Harry said. "No, I'm being serious, what IF!" "Ron's not even gay, why would you even think that?", he said plainly. "Well it does explain a lot! He never talks about anything or to anyone crudely nor too manly, he does have "QUAINT" taste for a boy, and seriously, he can be totally girly at times!", Hermione said analytically. "Still, because the man acts a little more feminine then most guy, doesn't mean he's automatically gay!", Harry said. "Yes, yes, I know, but it does fill in the blanks.", she said. "Look, we shouldn't be talking about this without Ron, and especially out here in the open, I feel like were being overheard or something!?" Harry said as he began to look over his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess your right. But I just wanna get to the bottom of this.", Hermione said as they headed towards the castle doors.

As Draco stepped out of the carriage, a look of extreme shock came over his face. "Weasel Bee is Gay!", he thought to himself. No, WAY! A tiny glimmer of happiness overcame him, and smiled faintly. "I think I'll have to pay a little visit to the Weasel before the night is over", Draco said as he walked through the castle doors gingerly.


End file.
